


Who Needs a Guardian Angel When You Have Death?

by oddlyUnique



Category: nonfandom
Genre: death mention, kidnapping mention, that moment when death is your "guardian angel"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyUnique/pseuds/oddlyUnique
Summary: Based off of this writing-prompt-s post:https://www.instagram.com/p/BjrVpnpnCo2/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1gbb7p0g4s6le





	Who Needs a Guardian Angel When You Have Death?

Ever since I was a young girl, I always felt like I was being watched. Hell, ever since I was a toddler. The feeling never went away, and eventually I grew accustomed to it. I even felt protected and safe whenever the feeling was around. Except one day when I was 20.

I was walking towards the bus stop after watching a movie at the theater, on my way to my apartment, when a van pulled up just behind me. I didn't pay much mind to it at first - honestly, I should have, and I don't know why I didn't. The feeling wasn't there, then, otherwise I would have been safe and unharmed. But it wasn't. It wasn't there. Some men had grabbed me from behind and pressed a cloth against my mouth. It was some time after dark, so not a lot of people were around. It's a small town, what smart people would be up this late? The drug they had - chloroform, I guessed - made me feel weak and I went limp in the kidnappers' arms. They dumped me in the back of their van, sporting me with a nice bruise on my forehead. A few minutes later my vision went black.

It was hours before I woke up again. I was tied to a chair with zip-ties, duck tape over my mouth to muffle any noise I'd make. My vision was blurry at first, but I knew I was down near the coast, probably in one of the empty fishing warehouses. It was a few moments after I awoke that I heard voices from one end of the warehouse, angry and frustrated voices. Both seemed to be men; from what I could make out from where I was, they had kidnapped the wrong girl. Guess it's good to know I look like a rich girl, huh? I didn't bother struggling against my restraints, I've watched plenty of TV and movies to know that it's worthless. But the thought of what they'd do to me frightened me. Would they harm me? Murder me, even?? I hoped they just let me go and give me a threat against my life if I was to tell anyone what had happened. That I would be okay with. I don't have a lot of friends, anyway. Small college towns that you're fairly new to will do that to you. But then my familiar feeling was suddenly there and all thoughts of threats on my life vanished.

As I silently watched from my position, Man #2 started to cough, even though there were no strange smells in the room. Then Man #1 started shouting at some unknown thing behind Man #2's back, and then it was like hell broke loose. Man #2 suddenly screamed and dropped to the ground, writhing on the concrete floor. They were too far away from me to see any details, which I suppose is a good thing, but I did hear a loud snap and then Man #2 went still and quiet. Man #1 moved to run out the nearby door, but something stopped him, I couldn't tell what at the moment. It was too dark to see much details anyway. Man #1 suddenly started yelling and screaming as he, too, dropped to the ground. He went silent fairly quick. 

My familiar feeling of being watched over suddenly got overwhelmingly close, nearly making me dizzy. Somehow, in a moment, it had come from across the room to, from what I could tell, directly behind me. And then my hands and ankles were free. And then I heard a voice near my ear, a blood-chilling voice that, for some reason, didn’t scare me at all:

_“I have watched over you since birth, resisted destroying those who have harmed you as you grew up. If you get yourself in this scenario again, know that I will be there. Simply say ‘Mors salvum me fac’ and I will be there in an instant.”_

Before I could ask what those words meant, or who that was, the feeling was gone. I waited for a few minutes, trying to process what had just happened, then slowly got to my feet and felt my pockets. The kidnappers must have been amateurs because they left my phone on me. I quickly called the police, leaving out the details of my mysterious protector. After what seemed ages of being questioned, they drove me home to my apartment. As soon as I was there, I went to my laptop and pulled up Google Translate to figure out what my protector had said to me. I stared in stunned and amazed silence at what it showed me.

“Mors salvum me fac: Death, save me.”

I wasn’t scared, even though a normal person would be. It was nice to know I had Death as a protector.


End file.
